broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
H00f TraX (Band)
Hoof Trax (styled as: H00f TraX) were a P-Rock (Pony Rock) band formed in 2007 by bassist 'Black Strings'. They have kept their identities hidden throughout their career and have made two albums that got to number one in the Equestrian Music Charts. They have also made their mark by selling over 1000 MORE records than Vinyl Scratch. Background (2007-2008) H00f TraX was formed in 2007 by bassist 'Black Strings'. Originally consisting of Black Strings, Symbol Smasher and Multi Mic, H00f TraX began making music in an abandoned studio building just outside of the Crystal Empire. Allegedly, most of them had family problems and were looked down on by other students at school, so they ran off and formed H00f TraX. They all got into the running away notion over a letter sent out by Black Strings which contained a plan. The letter also gave specific times for when and where they should meet. It said they should meet the next morning at the train station. So, they met at the train station at 5:00 AM, loaded their bags onto the train and used some of their parents' money to buy tickets for a one way trip to the crystal empire. After an hour of journey time, they reached the end of the line and walked for about a mile, with their instruments, to where Black Strings said he had a place where they could stay. But when they got their it was less than derelict. It was a condemned, dusty, smashed up, old recording studio that he visited on a school trip when it was in use. They got in through a unhinged door and began setting up. After two months of living without any money and scraping the barrel for food, H00f TraX began to fall apart. Multi Mic began to get tired with the fact that there was barely any power in the studio and that the old generator had given up, Symbol Smasher was frustrated with the equipment being primitive and not having any money to buy new drum sticks, and Black Strings was just too tired to go on. But, when they were giving a five song concert (as that is all they could perform with what they had) a new pony inquired about being a guitarist for them. Since they had been working with a machine to make all of their guitar sounds, this seemed like something they needed. So, they worked on her stage name (Guitarix), got back on top of things, and began making money through doing street performances. Eventually, when they had saved up for a new power generator (instead of using Symbol Smasher's magic to keep the old one running), they could focus on recording their songs, with PROPER equipment. Later on, only one year after running away, H00f TraX finally released their first album. It was called 'Rock Is Dying' and got to Number 4 on the Equestrian Music Charts. They then released two singles named 'Falling' and 'Rising' which both peaked at Number 2 on the Independent Crystal Musicians Chart. H00f Trax were now on the ball, rolling, and becoming successful. Members Lead Singer: Multi Mic Bassist / Founder: Black Strings Drummer: Symbol Smasher Guitarist: Guitarix H00f TraX wanted to make their audience focus on their content rather than the people behind it. So they created stage names for themselves. To this day, none of their real names (apart from one) are known. Since H00f TraX's breakup, Symbol Smasher has gone onto be the drummer for another band, named Q7. And in doing so, revealed his real name...Greg Quarter. Q7's Page: http://bronies.wikia.com/wiki/Q7_%28Band%29 Greg Quarter's Page: http://bronies.wikia.com/wiki/Greg_Quarter Disbandment & Final Concert In 2009 H00f TraX held their biggest concert to date. But it would also be their last one. As when they were performing in front of hundreds and hundreds of ponies, a terrible accident happened. The drummer (Symbol Smasher) had been controlling a separate drum kit with magic all night and on the 2nd to last song, he made a fatal mistake. One of the symbols had been loose all night and he, not knowing this, started smashing everything on the drum kit in the song finale for a colossal finish. Just then, a matter of seconds before the song was going to end, Smasher smashed the symbol and it flew off like a frizz bee. It dashed off into the darkness of the crowd, turned around like a boomerang and came back at high speed. Symbol looked up, not noticing it had flown off, and for a millisecond could see it directly above his head. SLICE. The second drum kit stopped immediately. The band turned around and got him off stage as soon as they saw the damage that was done and the roaring crowd went dead silent. Because backstage, Symbol Smasher's horn was missing. The symbol had gone straight through it. About an hour later, some doctors arrived and bandaged his head with their medical magic. But unfortunately they had to give the news to him that he would never be able to use magic again, due to the severity of the injury. The rest of the band took all of their instruments offstage whilst Symbol Smasher lay there upset and helpless. The audience were then ushered out of the area and the band retired to their studio. After that, everything went silent. No new albums, no new singles and the upcoming tours were cancelled. News reporters stopped visiting the studio and H00f TraX had virtually gone missing. To this day, nopony currently knows where any of them are apart from Symbol Smasher, who joined a Funk band named 'Q7' in early 2014. The studio has also been abandoned and left to rot in case H00f TraX return someday in the future. If you have '''ANY '''information, pictures, or contact numbers for H00f TraX or may know where they are, please contact this page in the comments below. Gallery